I Never Meant to Cause You Trouble
by TheHarlequinRevolver
Summary: Liz is the leader of the Saints, but she never seems to get relationships right. Is even Kinzie too awkward for her? Saints Row:The Third fanfic with fem!boss named Liz. NOT A MARYSUE. Cussing is bleeped. fem!bossXKinzie and possibly some other pairings.
1. Liz and Shaundi

Hey guys, I'm back with some Saints Row: The Third Fanfiction! Please enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Out of anyone it could have been, why was it her?<p>

This was the question Liz kept on asking herself. As a prominent gang leader and one of the most respected women in all of Stilwater and Steelport, she had no time for romance. It was never something she had excelled in when she was younger; men were always too intimidated. Maybe it was also because she seemed to always treat every man she met as her best friend. Whether it was just a fling or a serious relationship, most males abused her for her power, money or sex appeal.

Because of this, every boyfriend Liz had ever had has always been mysteriously killed. Of course, none of this was because of something she did.

The tall redhead wasn't upset about her misfortune. She had always been the independent type. Or, at least that's what she constantly told herself. Even if she wanted to be in a relationship, it was nearly impossible. There was no time, and with the position she was in, it couldn't be done.

However, Liz had been doing some thinking lately, and the same question kept on popping up in her head: If men didn't have time for her, what about girls? She had never really experimented with the same sex when she was younger.

After contemplating this for days, she thought of the one female she had ever had feelings for. Her name was Kinzie Kensington, and she just happened to be the Saints' number one hacker, as well as the best hacker in all of Steelport. She was obviously good at her job, but she was even better at being a recluse. Kinzie possessed flaming scarlet hair that was similar to Liz's own, except it was straight and constantly pulled back into a messy bun. She was unstoppable behind her computer screen in her FBI jacket and torn jeans, which was one of the reasons why Liz found her absolutely irresistible.

She grumbled silently to herself. She had never thought of a girl as hot before, except maybe Shaundi. Not even Viola DeWynter appealed to her ever demanding tastes. And, of all the people she had set her eyes upon, she constantly wondered why it was Kinzie. Was it her quirky habits or her scarred past as an outcasted FBI agent? Was it the messiness of her hair or the simplicity of her outfit? It was some sort of presence that that younger girl had that made Liz shiver every time she saw her.

Before she could be left to fantasize, a loud knock came upon Liz's door as a familiar face entered. In her signature black boots, Shaundi marched into the room with a smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she pulled a cigarette from her lips. The end now had a bright pink stain on it from her lipstick.

"Sh*t." Liz replied promptly. Shaundi had no business knowing about what she thought about Kinzie. It would make things even worse between her and the young hacker, anyway. They hated each other, and if Shaundi figured out that Kinzie had won her boss's affection, she would be livid.

"Does this mean you're not up for one of your interesting plans?" she asked nonchalantly while sitting down next to the redhead. "I'm up for robbing Friendly Fire. They gave me the wrong ammo while I wasn't looking."

"Mhm…" the other woman replied. Almost instantly, Shaundi realized something was wrong. The Boss was never like this. Even if it was something as simple as robbing a store, she was always up for it, and she always had a twist she could put on it. It usually had to do with killing twice as many people as necessary or bringing in a more exotic weapon like a chainsaw.

"What's up…?" the brunette asked awkwardly. Liz had never been like this before, and she had no idea what she could do to make it any better.

"'M tired…that's all…" Liz mumbled back to her. Both of them knew that was a flat out lie; Liz spent countless nights out on the streets before even coming back to the Saints' Headquarters to crash. Shaundi glared at her boss, which was a rare occurrence.

"You'd better tell me who or what that's been f*ckin' with you, Boss." she said with a small hiss in her voice. With a sigh, Liz sat up and brushed off her worn leather jacket and stood up from her bed.

"Why are you sitting there? Don't we have a gun store to rob?" the ginger said with a newfound energy. Shaundi smiled deviously back at her.

"Hell yeah we do!"

The two strode out the door and got into Liz's pearlescent Temptress and drove off into Steelport. Little did they know the misfortunes they would have soon…


	2. Kinzie

Hey, thanks to the one person that reviewed the story. I'd love to hear more reviews, because I don't know if I'm keeping Kinzie in character in this chapter. **Please, please review! ** It's really motivating!

* * *

><p>Her fingers never cramped.<p>

No matter how fast she typed or how much her head ached, her fingers seemed to be in their own world when they came in contact with the worn, shiny plastic of her many keyboards. She had procured at least one hundred in her short lifetime, but each one had its own texture and its own feel, and it seemed like only her calloused fingers could feel the difference between her first one and the one she had most recently purchased.

Ordinarily, she would sound completely insane to most people. However, she was Kinzie Kensington. She was allowed to obsess over computers. As the number one computer geek in Steelport, she was already considered insane for not even leaving the house. Her odd habits she partook in while she was inside the house were nobody else's business. Well…except maybe Liz's.

Her boss was the only person who knew a lot about her. Other people knew nearly as much as she did, but they had run away before they could hear any more. Normal people didn't understand her; and as cliché as this sounds, it was true. Ever since she was a teenager, she escaped to electronics to fulfill her needs. Whether it was for entertainment or even romance, Kinzie had an application or website for everything she could possibly need. She was perfectly happy in seclusion, and she saw no problem with it.

Despite her awkward situation, she still managed to live successfully. She had her hideout in the bad part of Steelport, and she worked undercover for the government to make a living. More specifically, it was for the FBI, and she had been assigned to take care of the terrible gang problem that had been embedded in her city.

She tapped her fingers on the same worn out keys for months trying to find an answer to the problems. Her eyes became more fatigued than they normally were from searching out a way on defeating the Syndicate.

By the time she found an answer, it was too late.

Her stable life had come to a crash in a single day. It was the day she was captured by the Deckers (which just happened to be the exact group she was targeting) and she lost her job because of a single man.

Matt Miller, Deckers leader.

She cursed at even the smallest thought of his name.

As Kinzie stared at her computer screen recounting these events, she realized that her life had actually changed for the better because of what Matt had done, but she pushed that to the back of her head.

It was really because of what Liz did.

It was the single memory the redhead played in her head constantly: the tall woman had come to rescue her like a prince charming. Of course, Kinzie always hyped up the memory in her head. In reality, Liz had just shot people off a boat and dragged her back to her hideout to recruit her into the Saints. But, nonetheless, it still made her life a lot better than it was previously.

Besides, at least she didn't spend_ all_ her time cooped up in her Inner Sanctum anymore.

A long sigh exited her lips as she turned off one of her smaller monitors and focused on her main one. It had every application imaginable on it; from spying tools to Pong, it was all installed on her supercomputer.

She blinked and stared at the brightness of the light. Her eyes ached terribly, and she was all out of eye drops to relieve the pain. Slowly, her eyelids began to droop closed. She groaned loudly and threw her glasses to the other side of her desk, and then allowed her face to collide with the hard control panel and keyboards in front of her.

The girl didn't care if it messed up her programs; she would be occupied later by fixing them.

She was able to enjoy a decent rest for a few minutes, until a loud transmission came through her computer. A yelp was followed by a voice Kinzie knew all too well.

"Kinz, it's me! Shaundi and I are being held up at the Friendly Fire downtown! Get down here!"


End file.
